suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
The Lospass
The Lospass is a publication featured in Flower, Sun, and Rain. It is a guidebook which is handed out to tourists visiting Lospass Island, and has information and features on many of the island's locations and facilities. Sumio Mondo receives a copy from Edo Macalister upon arriving at the hotel, and must frequently use the information in the guidebook to solve the various puzzles he encounters. He eventually gives it back to Edo on the final day, shortly before departing for Lospass Airport. It is implied by Sue Sding that the Lospass, featuring as it does the answers to nearly every single one of the game's puzzles, was actually created specifically for Sumio's benefit. Contents 1/49 blank 2/49 Take a stroll through the tropical paradise known as Lospass Island. 3/49 Welcome to The Lospass Information Discover Lospass Island :A Message from the Editors of The Lospass__________________________________4 Enter the Gateway to Paradise :Lospass Airport_________________________________________________________6 Lose Yourself in White Sands, Translucent Seas and Blue Skies :Power Beach___________________________________________________________8 Enjoy a Special Day in a Tropical Chapel :Canadelcazett Church____________________________________________________10 Wander into a Strange World on a Southern Island :Randelman Garden______________________________________________________12 Explore the Remnants of the Island's Lost Culture :Ruins of Marmaleba______________________________________________________14 Guide Ships to Safety with the Silent Sentinel :Light House - Business Tower______________________________________________16 Let the Roads Lead You to Lospass :Lost Highway & Past Highway_____________________________________________18 Hotel - Flower, Sun and Rain Information The Island's One and Only Hotel :Hotel - Flower, Sun and Rain :The perfect place for a relaxing break________________________________________20 Flower, Sun and Rain :Hotel Map______________________________________________________________22 The Secret Behind Flower, Sun and Rain's :Unique Star Shape______________________________________________________ 24 Serious Stamina Needed to Endure Serious Sunshine :Restaurant - Power Lunch_________________________________________________28 Dinner and Drinks Together Again :Bar - Power Dinner_______________________________________________________30 Classics of the Silver Screen Come Alive :Cinema - Power Theatre :The best way to relax and unwind___________________________________________32 Who's Who of Lospass Island :David Chapman :El Soulfight :Special Contributor - Stephan Charbonie_____________________________________36 Radio Guide________________________________________________________________41 A Clash of Champions Football - The 28th Areair Kingdom Cup_______________________42 Rubbish Collection Schedule___________________________________________________44 Reveal the Secrets of Your Relationships :Personality Quiz__________________________________________________________45 Column - 'Loving Our Days On Lospass' :written by Taro Turtle_______________________________________________________47 4/49 Discover Lospass Island Message from the Editors of The Lospass Cruising along at one-hundred and fifty kilometres per hour I follow the white line of the navy blue sea as it crashes to the shore. Somewhere along the way I've become a seagull skimming over the waves. I'm on the Lost Highway. This particular road connects the mainland of the Federation of Micronesia with Lospass Island. 'Where do we come from? What are we? Where are we going?' The title of Gauguin's painting of life on Tahiti comes briefly to mind, and I give a bitter laugh. 'Where are we going?' We're not going anywhere. At the moment, I'm right here. That's all. As the repetitive scenery begins to dull my consciousness, and all sense of distance and speed begin to fade (which is to say I lose sense of my identity, my past and all my experiences), Lospass Island appears as an emerald dot on the horizon. The highway runs into the Lospass Airport Terminal. Be it by runway or by highway, all visitors to Lospass Island must pass through here. I leave my car in the Cunningham Bluesky parking lot - from here on out my principal mode of transport will be my own two feet. Cars aren't allowed on the island, but even on foot it's still possible to tour the place in a single day. This means no aches and pains for those of us more accustomed to driving than walking. Furthermore, there's an electric car from the hotel Flower, Sun and Rain waiting for me. Flower, Sun and Rain is the only hotel on Lospass Island. Staying on the island therefore means staying in this hotel. The island's only residents are the hotel staff and the staff of the other facilities here. This ensures you can enjoy your hard-earned break without being bothered by unruly mobs of tourists at every turn. A short walk south from the hotel lies Power Beach. This marks the southern tip of the area your average tourist will see on the island. Heading north along the coast from Power Beach to the northern tip of the island will ring the Light House known as Business Tower into view. The view of the ocean from here is the most beautiful the island has to offer. The crumbling remains of a ship which ran ashore and have gone unclaimed for more than forty years are also visible. In the shade of the trees next to Business Tower you will find the quiet and dignified Canadelcazett Church. Many couples visit the island with the express purpose of being wed in this beautiful chapel. Following the west coast south from here leads to the Spice Shop. Here everything from everyday groceries to that extra-special Lospass memorabilia line the shelves. It's the perfect pot to enjoy a little shopping. The scale of the English Garden which occupies the centre of the island is such that perhaps English Forest would be a more appropriate name. Care is needed when visiting as the dense trees may not easily give up its wandering guests. It's a good idea to brush up on your navigation skills before setting forth. Deeper in the forest lie swamplands and ruins, which are rarely visited. Those with time to spare, or who wish to see Lospass Island in a different light may wish to strike out on their own and enjoy a small yet thrilling adventure. No matter what you choose to do, the island is no place for everyday worries. Take a simple, relaxed approach to your time here and you will find your body naturally recovering its energy. Look at your shadow, cast deep and short by the blazing rays of the sun, let the heat and the sweetness of the flowers envelop you and enjoy the cooling rains of evening. Who knows what you will discover here? 5/49 Main Tourist Attractions Lospass Island Map 1 Lospass Airport - The gateway to paradise_______________________________________6 2 Power Beach - :The island's landmark beach of white sands____________________________________8 3 Diner - The place to ease your hunger pangs_____________________________________9 4 Flower, Sun and Rain - :The island's one and only hotel______________________________________________20 5 Canadelcazett Church - :The wedding chapel of your dreams__________________________________________10 6 Business Tower - The best view on the island____________________________________16 7 Jetty - The starting point for all boat trips________________________________________17 8 Spice Shop - :The place to buy necessities and souvenirs____________________________________9 9 Randelman Garden - A vast English garden______________________________________12 10 Ruins of Marmaleba - :The remains of an ancient culture____________________________________________14 11 Grounded Ship - :A reminder of a 40-year-old accident__________________________________________17 12 Eleki Island - :A deserted island that receives few visitors_____________________________________17 6/49 The Gateway to Paradise Lospass Airport Lospass Airport is home to the Lost Highway and Past Highway interchange so almost all visitors, whether arriving on the island by land or by air, must pass through the airport. It also serves as the gateway to overseas travel for residents of surrounding islands not fortunate enough to have their own airports. It goes without saying that it is the place where most tourists first set foot on Lospass Island. 7/49 Fly Into Tomorrow! The south side of Lospass Island with the airport and the highways running through it is an area somewhat at odds with the rest of the island's resort image. Indeed, in aerial photographs of the island this region appears strangely artificial. The airport facilities are not overly large, however, and retain a local atmosphere. The control room is located within a columnar building of which the second and third floors are used as guest lounges. These floors all have connecting roads running directly to the highway. The interior of the building has a functional, simple design, but with each floor decorate in a different colour. This reflects the image of an airport as a place where people of different regions and different time zones gather before scattering out into the world. All the while, out on the runways, jet aircraft shatter the bounds of earth, air and time as they take off and land in a never-ending cycle. 8/49 White Sand, Translucent Sea, Blue Sky, All Brilliant Power Beach If you wish to enjoy sunbathing or a dip in the sea then the private beach attached directly to Flower, Sun, and Rain is perfectly adequate, but we recommend Power Beach as an alternative. Located on the south side of the island, it is a veritable microcosm of all the beauty the island has to offer. Taking lunch in the diner with its excellent view of the beach is also a must. A Sophisticated Meal with a View of the Beach Diner A diner alongside Power Beach. Enjoy a hearty meal for a handful of change. 9/49 A Shopping Centre with Essentials and Unique Souvenirs Spice Shop A highly convenient shopping cenre that has everything you may need during your stay on the island, from everyday goods to island specialities. Of course, the shop staff has gone to great lengths to hand-pick only the best goods available to create an exemplary lineup of products. Don't let the name fool you, this is no simple cooking store. If you're looking to go shopping, this is the place to be. 10/49 Your Special Day in a Tropical Chapel Canadelcazett Church Standing in the shade of the forest, the romantic Canadelcazett Church is a traditional chapel created by a visiting missionary in the 19th century. Following its completion, residents of the island and its neighbours gathered here on days of worship. In 1954 it was redesigned and has since been the site of many joyous weddings. 11/49 The first organ used in chapel wedding ceremonies was installed when the chapel was rebuilt, and the current model is one of the rarest in the organ world, the Harmonia B-3 (Mond Co.). Canadelcazett Church's processional is an original piece, combining Western hymns and a traditional Micronesian wedding march. When it was first played, the minister of the day decided it should be performed in the especially sweet harmony of the dulciana organ setting (00 4432 000). To this day, the sweet sounds of the dulciana envelop couples as they pledge their eternal love to one another. The interior of the wooden chapel is filled with unaffected warmth. The glittering stained glass behind the altar colourfully depicts flowers, sun and rain, creating an overwhelming tropical mood. It is the perfect spot for couples who desire a special island wedding. The neighbouring beach offers a picturesque setting in which to capture the image of newlyweds in their wedding dresses and tuxedos. 12/49 Wander into a Strange World on a Southern Island... Randelman Garden Take the path from Flower, Sun and Rain that runs through the wheat fields towards the Ruins of Marmaleba and in a few minutes you will come to a forest. The forest is home to what was once a private, English-style garden, created by a former hotel manager, Mr. Randelman. While a garden in name it covers a very wide area and is divided into three broad sections. At the centre of the garden are paths lined by hedges and trees, which were perhaps once pleasant lanes for relaxing strolls. Yet the tropical climate of Lospass Island made maintaining the hedges too difficult and they were left to grow unchecked. The dense tree growth and wild vegetation has turned the area into a dark and confusing maze. When entering the garden be sure to pick up one of the field guides posted at the entrance to each area by the Forest Navigators. Armed with these guides and a little luck you may explore the garden without getting lost. 13/49 Obtain Information from the Forest Navigators, Guardians of the Garden The Forest Navigators are also known as the Guardians of the Garden. Their permission is required in order to pass through the garden gate. Area 1 "Sura Navi" Here "Sura" means "weak". Just as my name suggests, I'm a weak opponent. You will have no problem swiftly bringing me under your control. You simply need to overcome my defences and do enough damage to reduce my HP to zero. HP : 20 Defence : 8 Area 2 "King of Lost Navi" I'm tough. I run fast. But a critical hit (ignoring my defence)? Now that's nasty! HP : 5 Defence : 9999999999 Area 3 "Mahjong Beginner Navi" I've overcome my opponent's powerful hands to reach this point. I've got a straight run, the stuff of legends. Can I do this? First I need to work out my points! This hand doubles up and it's worth 32,000 points at base value, right? Then as dealer I get a bonus worth one and half times that amount. Argh! Anyone here good at maths?!? HP : ????? Defence : 23994 14/49 Explore the Remnants of the Island's Lost Culture Ruins of Marmaleba Beyond the Randelman Garden, in the deepest forests of Lospass Island, visitors may be surprised by the massive vertical stone tower that emerges from the trees. While it resembles a tower it is little more than roughly hewn basalt and like other giant stone monoliths from ancient times across the world it is unclear as to who created it and to what purpose. When Europeans first visited Lospass Island in the 19th century there was none among the indigenous population who knew anything of the history of the ruins. However, a legend concerning the patterns carved into the surface of the stone has been passed down by word of mouth across the years, and this is believed to be part of the key to uncovering the lost past of Lospass. 15/49 The Story Carved into the Ruins It was a time before mankind possessed tools. A black-robed man who commanded five crows arrived and bestowed upon the people knowledge and tools. However, the foolish people used the gifts he had given them to wage war upon each other. Greatly upset by their actions, the man begged the gods for their forgiveness. The gods ordered the daughter of the black-robed man to be placed in the Tower of the Gods and to spin the two divine wheels found within. When the two wheels were set to spinning, the people laid down their weapons and ceased their fighting. Many years passed, and yet the people of the land lived on in peace. The daughter of the black-robed man grew old. One day, a young girl felt sorry for the old woman of the tower and her continued spinning of the two divine wheels. She clutched a bouquet of flowers to her chest and prayed to the gods, telling them that man had become truly wise, and vowing that even if the divine wheels were to stop turning there would be no wars. The people of the land saw the girl and they gathered around her and began to pray in front of the tower. As the sun appeared over the eastern horizon, a man arrived from over the seas carrying a box made of metal. The man looked over the praying people with a wordless smile, then stood in front of the tower. He turned to his left and began circling the tower, his footfalls making no sound. After circling the monument twenty-four times he gently placed his hand on the tower's stone plate, opened his metal box and started to chant. With that, the tower was transformed into the form of a giant man, and a gentle rain fell across the land. When the rain fell upon the old woman it washed the years from her form and she became young once again. The two divine wheels ceased their spinning and faded away. The people whom the rain touched lost their knowledge and their tools. After the man with the metal box watched the change in the people, he vanished into the west with the setting sun. To solve all problems, the man took everything away. Despite this, the ideal of nothingness he left behind led our ancestors to greatness. depicting myth A : The girl who spun the two wheels. B : The girl who prayed while carrying flowers. C : The man who commanded five crows. 16/49 Guide Ships to Safety with the Silent Sentinel Light House - Business Tower The seabed around Lospass Island is highly irregular and uneven, greatly limiting the ability of large ships to navigate the area. In the last few decades numerous ships have run aground here. The light house, which is fondly called the Business Tower by the locals, was built to avoid further shipwrecks. The site of the light house is the most distant point on the island from Lospass Airport, and legend has it that ancient fishermen observed the moon, stars and other celestial bodies from here in order to gain knowledge of the tides. In modern times, the view of the sea and star-filled night sky here remains the best the island has to offer. It is also a very popular spot for romantic rendezvous. *A crescent moon, seen looking up from the promontory from behind the light house. To be totally accurate, this is the moon in phase 4.3 of the lunar calendar. Perhaps ancient fishermen stood in this same spot and said similar things. 17/49 Relic of the Past, Captive of the Deep Blue Sea Stranded Ship *An American research ship that ran aground here forty years ago. Lospass Island is a coral atoll and so common sense dictates that approaching the island is difficult for large vessels. Even so it is not known why this ship became stranded. Though the islanders have watched the ship's descent into decay there are few here who remember the details of the incident. Some things, perhaps, are best forgotten. The Starting Point for all Boat Trips Jetty *If you wish to cross to one of the other islands surrounding Lospass then you'll need to launch a boat from this jetty. The jetty is longer than average because of the difficulty of bringing any kind of vessel in close to the island. A Deserted Island that Receives Few Visitors Eleki Island *A small, deserted island off to the east of Lospass Island. The island is home to an automated public works facility and a number of caves, but not much else, which is why visitors are rare. If you do plan to make the crossing and you're not a champion swimmer you should take a boat to ensure your safety. 18/49 Let the Roads Lead You to Lospass Lost Highway & Past Highway These are the two main highways used when visiting Lospass Island from the surrounding islands. The road running along the north of the island is the Lost Highway, and the road running along the south is the Past Highway. There is no speed limit on either road, allowing one to enjoy an exhilirating drive along the coast. These roads, which can be seen stretching away over the water, were originally conceived by a local construction company, but work was halted due to a succession of accidents. After that a large construction company from Kanto took over the proejct and it was completed fifteen years ago. It was feared that the construction would damage the island's environment, but it was built in keeping with the environmental protection laws in place at the time. The Highway Toll Booth The toll is ridiculously high, but just pay it. Cunningham Bluesky Parking *In accordance with environmental protection laws, cars running on petrol are given limited access to Lospass Island. Those who come in on the highway must leave their cars here in the Cunningham Bluesky parking lot. *The unique works of art atop the pillars of the gate leading out of Bluesky Parking are the work of a famous modern artist. They are a symbolic representation of the fate visitors to Lospass Island will perhaps experience. 19/49 The greatest comfort on Lospass Island lies here. 20/49 The Island's One and Only Hotel Flower, Sun, and Rain The perfect place for a relaxing break. 21/49 A Resort Built with Relaxation in Mind Lay Back and Let Time Stand Still Hotel - Flower, Sun and Rain Leave the airport behind and Power Beach will soon appear before you. Drink in the landscape's exquisite beauty as you pass by, and on the far side of the palm tree-shaded road the luxury hotel Flower, Sun and Rain will come into view. Its mellow yellow and mandarin orange exterior is especially striking. The interior is a relaxing mixture of occidental and oriental styles. Step into the lobby and be transported away from the blaing sunlight; the calming atmosphere envelops you, heralding the start of your holiday. The effect reaches to your very core, and you immediately lose track of the passage of time. The hotel offers three types of rooms; twin, suites, and royal suites. For the ultimate resort experience, separate cottages are also available. The facilities also include a restaurant, bar, pool and cinema along with an attached private beach. Luxurious relaxation awaits you! 22/49 Hotel - FLower, Sun, and Rain Hotel Map First Floor Entrance_____________________________A Front Desk___________________________B Lobby_______________________________C Restaurant - Power Lunch_______________D Men's Restroom_______________________E Women's Restroom____________________F Second Floor Rooms (Twin Rooms) 201 - 204 Bar - Power Dinner_____________________G Emergency Exit 23/49 Third Floor Rooms (Twin Rooms) 301, 302, 304 - 307 Rooms (Suites) 303, 308 Fourth Floor Rooms (Twin Rooms) 402, 404 - 407 Rooms (Suites) 403, 408 Fifth Floor Cinema - Power Theatre_________________H Roof Public Phone__________________________I Pool_________________________________J Smart Ball Corner______________________K Bar - Chiba-Chiba______________________L *To use the internal telephone service, dial the desired room number from the phone located in your room. 24/49 Star-Shaped Hotel The Secret Behind Flower, Sun, and Rain's Unique Star Shape 'I actually visited Lospass Island numerous times during the planning stages. Each time resulted in an important decision being made. Before seeing the isle for myself my design was little more than a stack of inorganic concrete crates.' As hinted at here by Igor, the design gradually incorporated oriental elements, and was transformed into something far more in balance with its surroundings than the original design. His attention to detail even covered the stone fences, exterior materials, and the largely wood-based interiors. The combination of simple functionality and oriental elements creates a unique and invigorating environment that separates Flower, Sun and Rain from other resort hotels. Igor also gives thanks to the shooting stars that welcomed him to the island on his first night. Perhaps the biggest surprise lying in wait for guests staying at the Flower, Sun, and Rain is revealed when they first see the hotel floor plan - though difficult to tell from ground level, it becomes obvious when seen from directly above that the hotel is shaped like a star. This special design was created by Igor Ishizakaski. There is a story behind why he selected this star-shaped design, too. On his first night on the island after having been commissioned to completely refit and redesign the hotel he was welcomed by a beautiful shower of shooting stars. 'The beauty of those shooting stars was almost too much for me. When I took this job the first thing I decided was to make the exterior symbolic, iconic of something, say, flowers, the sun or maybe rain. I think it might be time to add stars to those three other features that so represent Lospass Island.' 25/49 An Architect of the 24 Districts Project Igor Ishizakaski Profile *Igor Ishizakaski was born in Kanto, but his parents are from Sorenbo in the East Kurumeru district. He planned many of the residential facilities during the renewal of the Kanto 24 Districts. He's known for his simple, functional designs. 26/49 *Pass through the arched gate and proceed along the gentle curving pathway. The surrounding palm trees create a mysterious, impenetrable air. The way in which the hotel suddenly emerges as one clears the curve creates a stunning first impression. This is all part of Igor's grand design. *The light colours and superior ventilation are design elements emulating traditional construction in the tropics. *The sea cannot be seen from the window of the highest royal suite. This is not an architectural miscalculation, but is actually faithful to the tradition on this and the surrounding islands that houses from which the sea cannot be seen command the highest status. 27/49 *A clean, tidy bedroom. Can you imagine any better place to sleep? *The hotel has many large windows, offering countless exhilirating view of its natural surroundings. *The individual cottages are set slightly apart from the main hotel and have a highly original bungalow-style design. The surrounding trees offer a further level of exclusive privacy. 28/49 Always Welcomed with a Smile Hotel Information Check in with a Smile The Front Desk F1 *To check in or check out of the hotel you will need to come to the front desk on the first floor. This is also the best place for any enquiries or to enlist the help of the hotel staff. 29/49 Serious Stamina Needed to Endure Serious Sunshine Restaurant - Power Lunch *If you need to fill that hole in your stomach then Power Lunch is the place to come. The restaurant specialises in seafood and steak, but lighter fare such as pasta and pizza are also available. The wide selection of gourmet dishes will surely satisfy both your stomach and your palate. Give your body what it needs to make the most of your holiday. Head to the Roof for that Urban Resort Vibe Roof Pool *If you've had enough of Mother Nature's beach, try the roof pool. The purification and filtration device runs 24-7, maintaining crystal clear water. Enjoy a dip and try the other rooftop facilities, too. Smart Ball Corner *The game corner is a luxurious way to while away the hours. You'll find six smart ball tables and two pinball tables awaiting your eager fingers. Bar - Chiba-Chiba *Enjoy a frosty cold drink after a dip in the pool. Your drink will be brought over to you as you relax. 30/49 Dinner and Drinks Together Again Bar - Power Dinner *The restaurant Power Lunch, located on the second floor, is focused on a stamina-building menu. Those who want to enjoy a more mature, reserved atmosphere should head to Power Dinner. Relax in the dimmed lighting and enjoy a meal of fresh fish accompanied by cocktails. This really is a bar where you can have everything your way. 31/49 Cocktail Recommendations from the Power Dinner Bar Earthquake Dry : 37" Dry Gin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 30 ml Whisky . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20ml Pernod . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10ml *This tectonic tumbler will shake you to the core with every alcohol-infused sip! Grasshopper Sweet : 15" Peppermint Green . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 25ml Creme de Cacao (White) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20ml Fresh Cream . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 15ml *This springy little number can be transformed into a Cucumber by leaving the fresh cream as float rather than mixing it into the drink. Silver Bullet Medium : 30" Dry Gin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 40ml Kummel . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10ml Lemon Juice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10ml *A sour, hardcore little number that is perfect for fending off the undead! Spring Feeling Dry : 32" Dry Gin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 45 ml Chartreuse (Green) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20ml Lemon Juice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 20ml *As a variation, our very own house bartender Stuart Rock recommends the highly popular "Summer Feeling." All you do is reduce the lemon juice to 10ml and add 10ml of watermelon juice to create this original cocktail inspired by a Lospass summer day. Blue Lady Sweet : 17" Blue Curacao . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2/4 Dry Gin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1/4 Lemon Juice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1/4 Egg White . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1 egg *Also has a variation called the "Pink Lady," which replaces the Blue Curacao with Grenadine. Red Eye Medium : 2" Beer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1/2 Tomato Juice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1/2 *Perfect for the red eyes over-drinking can cause. A refreshing cocktail that will pick you right back up. 32/49 Classics of the Silver Screen Come Alive Cinema - Power Theatre 5F *While some may not see the point in journeying to a distant resort just to sit in a darkened room for hours on end, the Power Theatre cinema in the Flower, Sun and Rain offers a totally different experience than your local multiplex. The films shown here are hand-picked from a wide selection of films, ranging from big-budget blockbusters to minor indy flicks, and are sure to amuse and entertain all who pass through the doors. The cinema's projector runs at 30 frames per second. 33/49 A heart-warming comedy masterpiece filled with laughs and tears A WOMAN ANNOUNCER SAYS "A FRONT LINE IN LOUISIANA" US / Kanto Collaboration Sonny Balboa / Tabs Balboa / Sayaka Vaian 1h32 Unsuccessful Action Stars find Success in Comedy! Interview with the Balboa Brothers Tabs T "The Balboa Brothers? The who? I know that's what your readers are thinking! But come on, man, you've seen us before! Remember 'Indochine Syndrome?' The hero played by Tom Lawrence takes out a pair of kung-fu fighters with a few swift blows. Remember? You got it now? That's us! The coolest, funkiest pair you're ever gonna see! I know you remember us!" *Having barely sat down for the interview, and before I can say a word, Tabs Balboa is off to the races. He's talking a mile a minute, and I don't know exactly how to handle him. Luckily, Sonny Balboa arrives and calms Tabs down. Sonny S "Hey, hey, cut that out, Tab. The only film we've been in that's had any success is 'A Front Line in Louisiana,' after all." *Sonny is right, of course. Until the unexpected hit of 'A Front Line in Louisiana' the Balboa brothers were nothing more than nameless physical actors. But that is quickly becoming a thing of the past. This low-budget gem of a comedy has caught the hearts of many at the top level of the movie business. The bothers (sic) are likely strugglng under the weight of the offers pouring in from across the world. And yet Tabs still seems unable to shake off the chip on his shoulder from their stint as nameless action dummies. T "Well, to tell you the truth, we really suffered through our nameless years. I try to remember the feeling of hunger gnawing in my gut even now, keep that edge, right? Crazy isn't it? One hit film and now we're supposed to act like big stars? That's out of orbit, man. I'm just trying to keep my head straight, you see? You see?" S "Yeah, but walking the streets and not being recognised would make me nervous though, you know? Excuse me, one of the Balboa brothers over here. Hello?" 34/49 T "Hah hah hah! 'A Front Line in Louisiana' hitting it big is like a dream come true, you think? But to me it feels more like this is all the dream! The fact the movie hit it big was pretty much a coincidence anyway!" *Just as Tabs says, 'A Front Line in Louisiana' was not initially planned as a comedy at all. T "The first draft was all serious, all social problems. Like... an examination of the human heart, whatever. And to be honest... even when we started filming, I didn't intend to turn this into a comedy. Not at all. I was just desperate to make the change from a meaty muscle-head into a deep character actor, I was totally consumed with that single goal. My role is that of a quiet, middle-aged man, after all. I talk a lot as I'm sure you've noticed, but in this role I was supposed to be a man of few words... It was really tough for me as I'm sure you can imagine! But in the end I just couldn't do it. I couldn't keep my big trap shut!" *So, as a result, the movie was taken to be comedy. T "The first test screening was just bizarre. Everyone in the theatre was laughing! From start to finish, the laughs never stopped. Non-stop! I thought they were laughing at how bad it all was, so the two of us slipped out the emergency exit!" S "We were used to being action stars, right, but I'd never felt as low as I did right then. These were the most prominent roles we'd ever had and yet we crept out of the test screening like whipped dogs, man, whipped dogs!" T "But the quick-eyed producer came right after us and said it was the greatest comedy he'd seen. Like, of all time. He said it was going to be a big hit!" S "I didn't believe him." *What do you think is the secret of the film's success, then? S "To be honest... well, I still don't really know." T "Yeah. And in between the completion of the film and its release something terrible happened, too. I'm totally unable to give an unbiased evaluation of it." *The sad event to which Tabs refers is the death of Kanto-born actress Sayaka Vaian, who portrayed the cable TV anncouncer in the movie. T "A middle-aged man who has never left his room in Louisiana for countless years falls in love at first sight with an Asian woman he happens to see on TV. He's looking for something to change himself, something like that. Desperate to meet her he bites the bullet and leaves his room. He manages to get a janitorial job at the cable TV station where she works, but when he finally makes it into the studio where Vaian should have been..." S "All he finds is me! " T "That's right. A middle-aged CG programmer hard at work on Vaian's 3D model! " S "Your performance was stellar, Tabs!" T "Hah hah hah! But of course, while making the film, we met the real Vaian. Boy, she was... well, beautiful doesn't cut it! I was at a loss for words!" S "But that helped you do the perfect performance, didn't it. You always get so carried away otherwise, bro!" T "No need to bring that up now! Anyway, I stand by my assessment that there's no one better than Vaian to have played a virtual idol who exists only in cable TV. Ironic, indeed, that she had to leave the world behind so soon, so young. It still upsets me so much, I mean... really, why! Why'd she have to leave us? Whaaa! " *But, all that aside, it can be said this film deals with very important, topical themes. And provides some top-notch laughs, too! S "Yep, that's right! After all, what else is there at the bottom of the barrel aside from laughter?" *Even if those laughs are not intended? T "Well, nothing has ever gone according to our original plans. It's one thing after another wherever we go. So I hope everyone who sees our film can really laugh, right from the heart! That's all that we want." 35/49 Tonight Tonight Italy Kurt Kurgen / Al Labaichi / Jacqueline Love 1hr23 Me, you... and a third person. A bizarre love triangle twists time and space. Temporal science suspense that would give Pythagoras a headache. 1979 Hakuriku Nakiko Mototani / Joki Tliumi 2hr14 On the night when their parents are both killed in an accident, a highly sexual younger sister returns to her family home. The relationships between sister and brother, and brother and wife, slowly start to break down. Theatre-Sized Sound - At Your Size Powerful & High-Quality Sound All guest rooms in Flower, Sun and Rain are outfitted with the Stampede Sound System, which provides the ultimate in auditory stimulation direct from Power Theatre. *The Stampede Sound System is used across the entire world - in cinemas, for outside music events, and even in your own living room. To celebrate the 45th Anniversary of our company we are proud to announce the world's first transforming survival speakers - the "oo System". By attaching an information terminal to the input on the side of the speakers and inputting the desired mode number (1 = Croak Croak Frog, 2 = Twin Sleeping Bed natural down, 3 = Super Mobile Cannon, 4 = Mountain Bike, 5 = Normal Speakers) and the desired size (1-5) the form and size of the speakers can be easily and simply transformed into the shape desired. It goes without saying that the speaker mode includes our highest quality technology, the "^ III Series". 36/49 Three Years of Capturing Lospass Island... David Chapman The photographer David Chapman is a man of few words. He recounts his three years living on Lospass Island not in words, but in precious images. "One of the reasons that I grew to so love the island is because of its rambling, disjointed scenery. Yet it's a small enough island that you can see it all in a single day." ISO 100 - Aperture 8 - 125th at 1 second 37/49 "Though this may be a common feature of resorts, but... Even though Lospass Island is a public place it feels... private, exclusive. Hah hah hah! Yeah, that's me, stating the obvious." ISO 100 - Aperture 8 - 60th at 1 second "The Lospass large ocean turtle is on the brink of extinction, so seeing one nowadays is a rare thing. Measuring this one revealed it to be an impressive 128cm, but that's actually pretty average for the species." ISO 100 - Aperture 2.8 - A E "A camera sees things that often can't be seen, sees too much of them. Yet sometimes it fails to capture things that any human could see. I'm not sure how I feel about that." ISO 400 - Aperture 1.4 - A E A portrait taken in one of the suites in Flower, Sun, and Rain. Chapman often used his partner in his photographs. ISO 400 - Aperture 5.6 - 750th at 1 second "Being on this island makes me forget the passage of each day. It's a strange feeling, but I continue to take instant records of my life here. It's beyond me to tell if there's truly any meaning in this action." ISO 100 - Aperture 2.8 - 60th at 1 second OPTICAL SNAP SHOT EMULATOR opty INSTANT CAMERA Bic-α The Optical Snap Shot Emulator Bic-α. Film sensitivity, exposure and shutter speed can all be numerically entered, allowing a multitude of different photos to be taken. Also has an instant development function to print your photos on the spot. 38/49 El Soulfight, the true fighter, the hero who rewrote the heroic legend of Lospass, returns to the island after 20 years. Mr. Pirate (Formerly El Soulfight) *How does it feel to be back on Lospass Island after so long? "Feel? It don't be feelin' like nothin'. This be a holiday, just a holiday. Yar, bringin' myself here, askin' myself "What is fightin'? What should I be doin', as a fighter?" I'm just on the look out for somethin' that'll lay waste to the monotony of everyday life, ya see?" *Twenty years ago you shattered the leg of Lumberjack, the hero of Lospass Island. "Aye, I did at that. Well, it was a case of either him or me. If I hadn't a done it who knows if I'd be standin' here talkin' to ya today? I guess I was also askin' myself, "How strong are ya, lad?" It was me one shot at glory, and I grabbed it like a drownin' man reaches for an oar." 39/49 *After that, you became the new hero of Lospass Island. "When I heard that Lumberjack had gone to meet Davy Jones, I realised that fightin' be the battle of lives, of life itself. If things had been different it could have been my leg that was broken. I think the fear of that moment sailed into ol' Lumberjack, and it were mighty large in his chest." *Though now retired, you continue to perform numerous mighty feats yourself, do you not. "Yar-har-har. The small details of the world aren't worth a barnacle on a bulkhead. Never cared for 'em, never will! I still believe, even at my age, that the more a man be polished the more 'e shines with potential, and I think I be livin' proof of it! What I'm thinkin' is that I have me a path, and it be long and distant to the end 'o it. But so be it! I'm up for the challenge! No matter how hard it gets, I'll not be turnin' back! I be turnin' this into an epic poem at the minute, actually. That be the role of we wrestlers, to teach this to the young'uns 'o today. That this not be all there is, that more lies ahead." *What do you think of the current professional wrestling and fighting scene? "Nothin'! Nothin' at all. In my wrestling, fightin' is everything. Talkin' and feelings ain't needed! Ain't wanted!" *Tell me a little about El Crasher, currently joining you on the island? "Well, that young'un need only continue to show me his fightin'. There's nothin' for an old sea dog like me to be teachin' him. He just needs to be drinkin' in this air and washin' away his worldly desires. That's all that I be expectin' from him. I've no idea what comes after that. If there's one thing I should be tellin' him, however, it would be to remember his fight of 2-10. He can't have forgotten what it was like, his first bout as the main fighter, the call 'o the crowd! He doesn't realise that Dragon is just toyin' with him, ye see. What I want to feel is a blood-spitting death match! Before, after, the only time I ever felt that kind 'o Crasher is then, 2-10." *Can you summarise your thoughts for the future of professional wrestling and the fighting world? "The folk here on the island be aware 'o such things, do they?" *Cable TV is very popular here, actually. "Very well! Well, there be one thing, a maxim of mine, that fightin' be an amusement that can be sent on out into the world, not be needin' no words. Just like this blinkin' surfin' interwebs thingy, it be crossin' the boundaries 'o countries. So I always be sayin', it can't be forced into a single definition, a single form. Finally, I recently be startin' to hear the voices of those who now understand this, and it's because I've been constantly givin' it out!" *You think the fighting world has been closed off, until now, then? "Even if ye fights be organised by a bunch of scurvy sea rats, that still be fightin', still be wrestlin'. But fightin' be more than that, ultimately, and even as I be constantly askin' the questions of what that more may be, no answers be comin' back to me. What I be tryin' to say is that, with such limited experience, nothin' but a small taste 'o glory, you can't be thinkin' you understand this business. But, well, the audience just be wantin' to see two people fightin'. To put it simply, that's all we need to show 'em." *Thank you for taking time out from your holiday to talk with us. 40/49 Special Contributor Stephan Charbonie Human inspiration is the key to drawing unexpected, unprecedented results from intricately planned machines. Doctor of Engineering Stephan Charbonie In my line of work I am often faced with impending deadlines. Science, not specifically limited to my own specialty in systems engineering, is a field that demands strict, rigid thinking, the creation of a conclusion through the tireless, repetitive gathering and accumulation of data and running of experiments and investigations. However, the visitation of that special instant in which a bold new theory strikes, the instant required to connect this inert data into a mighty new conclusion, does not, for me, occur in the laboratory. Rather, for the most part, it comes when I am staying in my favourite spot... the only hotel facility on Lospass Island, Flower, Sun and Rain. For example, at the moment the largest bicycle race in the world is currently taking place back in my home country. Yet every day, from right here beside the pool, I am able to check in near-real-time not only the results of the race, but also the form of each racer, the settings of their bicycles, even the weather on the course, all over the internet. Every day the racers adjust their gear ratio according to their predictions for the coming day's race. The gear ratio is determined by the number of teeth on the front gear divided by the number of teeth on the smaller rear gear. Based upon the information I gather from the internet I attempt to predict the gear ratio that will best suit the next leg of the race... I belive that the instant of selecting this gear ratio must be a truly thrilling moment for each racer. It is not an exaggeration, after all, to say that it is this moment that decides victory or defeat. However, as you are aware, that does not mean that everyone can be a winner. The winner is the one who, it could be said, takes the step into the realm beyond that which can be predicted. What the winner has that the loser lacks is inspiration, there's no other way to say it. I am waiting for inspiration by the pool again today. Waiting for something that can never be found in a laboratory. Rear Gear Front Gear Teeth : 15 Teeth : 48 41/49 FM LOSPASS Playing a top 100 countdown based upon charts and sales from across the world! On Air 9 : 00 - 21 : 00 76.2MHZ MUSIC-FM "FEVER" 24 hour, non-stop dance music from the popular Kanto disco "Mania Floor." On Air 00 : 00 - 24 : 00 77.7MHZ INFO.LOSPASS Current affairs on Lospass Island, weather and other local news that will facilitate your stay. On Air 4 : 30 - 22 : 30 80.3MHZ WWN Brought to you in association with the World News Network, and covering everything from politics to the latest fashions from overseas. On Air 11 : 30 - 23 : 00 83.0MHZ FM MELODY-SHOWER Bringing all genres of music, new, old, from east and west, the perfect cure for those trendy pop-music blues. On Air 9 : 00 - 21 : 00 84.9MHZ RADIO 4 U Born from the INFO.LOSPASS station, dedicated to music played at callers' requests. On Air 8 : 00 - 25 : 00 88.4MHZ Stays attached until you walk 10,000 steps! See the change in yourself when that happens! "I just can't lose weight!" That was me, my final conclusion, after trying and failing at every known diet. I couldn't even fit through the bedroom door. My wife had long since lost all attraction to me, and I spent every day feeling dejected and distraught. It was mother who strongly recommended the step counter "Fat Boy Slim" to me. Still not a true believer, I nevertheless purchased one and strapped it on. The change was instantaneous! The almost unbearable feeling of my body being squeezed, of sweat and fat starting to flow, and yet knowing that I had to walk 10,000 steps before I could get it off. I hated exercise, rarely even left the house, and yet in that moment I smashed through a window to get out onto the street. The 10,000 steps were over in what seemed like an instant and another surprise awaited me! I had already dropped a massive amount of weight! Indeed, I was already on the borderline - if I had to pick a size, then I would have gone with thin! What's more, the beautiful woman who just then happened to ask me directions is now my girlfriend. 42/49 All Bets are on Viemonte The Areair Kingdom Cup, a football tournament that invites the top teams from around the world to compete, is entering its 28th year. The favourites this time out are the kings of the Italian league, Viemonte. They are expected to play in a 3-4-1-2 formation. The passing between their highly aggressive mid-fielder Cleman and the goal-grabbing duo of strikers, Fantini and Malatesta, has to be seen to be believed. Cleman is also more than capable of scoring alone. None of the other teams appear capable of stopping the Viemonte onslaught. However, for the first time in the history of the Areair Kingdom Cup, our own club team, the Lospass Mob, has earned a place in the tournament. Can they snatch victory from the jaws of such mighty opponents? 43/49 AS La Spezia (ITALY) Basic Formation <3 - 4 - 3> GK Aldegarni DF Castolina Oddo Penuta MF Devalsa Chrischarno Oranvini Collet FW Manielo Geeda Comandini Viemonte (ITALY) Basic Formation <3 - 4 - 1 - 2> GK Belzzi DF Zanboni Legoneji Pachino MF Bakini Ametrano Branshal Pelotta Cleman FW Fantini Malatesta Torafarga (SPAIN) Basic Formation <4 - 4 - 2> GK Kashijas DF Sazel Santez Doldo Kranka MF Zeldeth Guti Elglar Solari FW Colonia Congo Stanford United (ENGLAND) Basic Formation <4 - 4 - 2> GK Culkeen DF Curtis Johnson Rush Burg MF Keen Chedwick Kleet Forchin FW Knottman Twiss Spalding Amarance (PORTUGESE) Basic Formation <3 - 5 - 1 - 1> GK Tarusaki DF Yamaoka Toyota Katori MF Mugimoto Nanami Oomura Nakata Niura FW Higashizawa Joe Sitorto Fukuoka (JAPAN) Basic Formation <3 - 5 - 2> GK Tarusaki DF Yamaoka Toyota Katori MF Mugimoto Nanami Oomura Nakata Niura FW Higashizawa Joe FC Kanto (JAPAN) Basic Formation <4 - 4 - 2> GK Steiner DF Machilda Ishino Hiruma Isobe MF Watanabe Oosawa Ishiwara Sone FW Kobuchi Mori Lospass Mob (Micronesia) Basic Formation <3 - 5 - 2> GK Kinsky DF Kytel Roth Blake MF Dixon Iness Dannaway Sakurapi York FW Gilesby Young 44/49 A notice to all visitors to the Island - Please leave your rubbish in the designated areas. Lospass Island is devoted to recycling waste. Please cooperate with our rubbish separation policy. Plus One Clean Service *Lospass Island is one of the most beautiful resorts on Earth. Lospass Island is also a stipulated environmental protection zone under Micronesia environmental law. The Plus One Clean Service is a public waste collection service that abides by the stipulations of this law. Flammable (Burnable Waste) Every Month 2nd 12th 22nd 2 12 22 Every Month Non-flammable (Non-burnable) Waste Every Month 6th 16th 26th 6 16 26 Every Month Large-Sized Waste Every Month 14th 28th 14 28 Every Month Please deposit your waste in the correct container before nightfall on the above dates. Rubbish will be collected the following morning. Placing waste into an incorrect container will cause it to be immediately rejected. Please separate your rubbish. (Plus One Clean Service / Micronesia Isolated Island Area Waste Collection Office) 45/49 Eleki Island, located off the south coast of Lospass. Enjoy this psychological quiz named after the "Eleking" electrical pylons that dominated Eleki Island. YOUR PSYCHOLOGY Reveal the Secrets of Your Relationships 1 You arrive in your room in Flower, Sun and Rain. The beautiful scenery from the window takes your breath away. You see three prominent things around you. Which of these makes the biggest impression? A : 2 brightly coloured birds. B : 5 palm trees growing out in the garden. C : The hand on the clock, pointing to 7. 2 Rock, the bartender, has offered to make you a special drink. Here are the three he has offered you. Which do you select? A : A "Seven Flowers," filled with southern spices. B : A "Twin Suns," hot and fiery. C : An "Umbrella," maybe better shared? 3 While out on a walk you encounter Ken, the bike messenger. He tells you about his work for today. "I've been busy since this morning. First, I got 8 messages from Edo. 2 were for the diner, where I also picked up 4 more. Then I collected 7 more from the postbox by the Spice Shop. Then I returned to the hotel and gave 5 messages to Edo. That's where you found me. Oh, and here's one for you! So, bet you're wondering how many messages I have left, huh? But who is the message you received from? A : A male friend. B : A female friend. C : Someone above you, a boss or superior. 46/49 4 You are taking a stroll along Power Beach at dusk. You want to find a beautiful shell to take back to your partner in your distant homeland. You pick up two shells every three steps, and toss one into the sea every five steps. After walking fifty steps you look down at the collection of shells in your hands. What is the first thing you see? A : Two broken pink shells. B : A lovely, whole white shell. C : A blue stone at your feet. 5 You are eating dinner when Edo comes to ask you a favour. "I'm very sorry, sir/madam, but could you lend me a hand here? Six people have ordered cheesecake but we only have one 20cm diameter cake left. Can you help me work out the exact angle to cut in order to give each person the same size peice?" How do you reply? A : "Very well," happily agreeing to help. B : "It's all mine!" and eat the whole cake yourself. C : "Sounds like too much hassle," and you get up and leave. 6 Another day on Lospass Island ends, and you are in bed. In order to make the most of tomorrow, you reach out to set the alarm clock by the bed. Rather than using a chime this alarm clock turns on the radio when the set time comes around. In the darkness you are forced to set the clock by touch alone. There are three buttons used to set it, from the left "Hour," "10 Minutes," "1 Minute". It is still set to 7:50 from this morning. You press the left button three times, the middle button four times and the right button twice. When the alarm comes on in the morning, what is the first thing you hear? A : The weather. B : The latest hit song. C : The sound of a harp. 47/49 Fortune-Telling Luck of the Lost At this time of year those who have doubt in their hearts, and those who desire better guidance, share a common thread of fortune. That you should open this page was, in of itself, inevitable. However, it remains up to you as to how you interpret and implement the information here... * Your lucky colour is blue. * Your lucky number is 7. * When starting out on a new endeavour, begin from a lucky place and first head east. If you come to a dead end, head south. If you come to another dead end, restart from square one and head northeast. If you come to a dead end, head west. A lucky place should greet you. - Serial - Lospass Diary "Loving Our Days On Lospass" Written by Taro Turtle There is normally some trigger, some event that inspires the writing of a diary, and indeed there is a reason for this journal of my own. Reading back over my first entry now, the events of that day come vividly back. The event in question occurred the day before I started this diary. And now, this journal that I have kept since that day in 1999, the twelfth month, the thirty-first day, is going to end today. Why, you ask? Because, even as you read this (which, from your point of view will be "today") a particular individual wil have appeared before me. For him, our meeting shall feel as though he had no choice in it. Thinking back now, I started this diary on the day that I arrived on this island. I'd always kept diaries in the past. So I was just taking up an old habit again. It's strange how even if you don't really want anyone to read what you write there, one still writes a dairy (sic) with the reader in mind. I don't think I realised it for the longest time, but my own awareness has been changed by writing this diary. I've come to realise that I am writing this diary directly for someone, I believe, the man who will appear before me today. However, such questions as "what am I trying to impart to him?" or even "Why am I talking to him at all?" are meaningless. There is no reason, that's why. Reading back over this diary now, I see that I came to this island in order for me to remain myself. That's all. I am returning to Kanto today. With the greatest possible memento of my stay tucked under one arm, a memento that he will bring me. A modest gift for a father deserving of my love. I've changed my mind. My small corner here isn't going to end, but rather just take a leave of absence. Seeing this island again with eyes only black in colour may not be so bad, after all. Well then, to all readers of "The Lospass," I bid you a temporary farewell. P.S. I'll be waiting to meet you. 48/49 Lospass Island is the finest resort on Earth where you can forget about time. 49/49 blank Category:Flower, Sun, and Rain